Tears, Love, Jonathon Morganstern
by write and read forever
Summary: Sapphire Blackthorn's mother has just committe sucide, and Sapphire's dad has sent her to live with her cousin Helen, as Sapphire thinks that know one cares and shes left all alone in the world, she meets a mysterous boy named Jonathon Morganstern at the Pandamonium one night. Will Jonathon be just what Sappfire need to help her let go of her mother, or make a new mess? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I really like Jonathon Morgenstern and a lot of you probably think that is bad, but I really love him. So I am gonna make a story about him please read and review;]- write and read forever**

Chapter 1 Why am I here?

Sapphire's POV

Why am I here? I closed my jacket tightly as the cold winter breeze hit my face. I was walking down an ally way in the middle of the night. My cousin had told me that it wasn't safe in New York at night, but I didn't care. I had just learned that my mom committed suicide tonight and that I had to live with aunt Agnus and Uncle Brenden and all my cousins. They tried to comfort me but I pushed them away. I could still remember looking back after leaving the house and seeing little Jules asking where I was going. I ignored him, and kept walking on. My black wavy hair was wind whirling behind me. I really had no resemblance to the Blackthorns. But I was one, my dad was a blackthorn and my mom was a Sheldbrave. All Sheldbrave's had black hair, pale skin and ruby red lips. Just thinking of my mom made my eyes water. Why did she have to die, why couldn't I have? I was already a skinny, pale, awkwardly short girl. I tugged on my jacket harder as I kept walking faster.

I walked past one ally and onto another until I saw a small nightclub. It was called the pandemonium. My cousin Helen had told me to steer clear of this place, but what the hell. I walked right on in. I saw all kinds of men and women drinking and dancing and talking. The music was blasting and a crowd of women were on the dance floor. They all had super tight dress that expanded at the hips. That made me realize what I was wearing. I had on pajama shorts and a pink Floyd shirt, and an orange sweat jacket. I really didn't give a damn about what it was I was wearing. I just needed a drink, and now.

When I got to the counter I remembered that I was only 17 and I couldn't drink yet. Hey why don't I just lie? So I did, and I really knew I would regret that later. I ordered some weird orange drink that tasted really sweet and fruity. I just sat there and felt like a freaking loner. Then I heard the seat next to me make a noise and an order of whiskey. I looked over to see a boy about 18 sitting there. He had snow white hair, and stone black eyes and really pale skin. He saw me look at him and he smiled. I felt myself blush, which was strange since I didn't blush ever. Then I heard someone speak.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me."

I knew it was the white haired boy, and I really wanted to know his name.

"Yeah sorry it's just your hair so interesting how it is so white, But anyway my name is Sapphire what's yours?" I knew my flirt line was dumb, but Helen taught me it, and she was a lesbian.

"Oh my name is Jonathon Morganstern, nice to meet you."

**So here we are, please review if you like it.;] sorry if there was any grammer mistakes. Next chapter should be up tomorrow morning I don't care if I get reviews or not. Thanks for reading;] – write and read forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I would like to give a shout out to Alyssa-16-06 and Jenfalls23 for following this story. It's nice to know someone is likening my story enough to follow it. So I know last chapter was really short but when you put it on word and then copy and paste it makes it look like it's really long so sorry. I will try to make these longer. Okay let's get to the story- write and read forever ;]**

Chapter 2 First kiss

Previously

"Oh my name is Jonathon Morganstern nice to meet you"

Sapphire's POV

I smiled to myself, Jonathon what a great name. I really wanted to kiss him right now. But I had to hold my lips from him, so I kept sipping on my 7 orange drinks. We talked all night long until I had had about 16 orange drinks and I was really drunk. Jonathon could tell I was drunk because I was slurring and wanting to dance and all the things drunken people like to do. Jonathon promised that we could dance to 1 song then he had to take me home. So when Diane young by Vampire Weekend came on I had to dance.

I swayed and swung my hair and moved my hips. Jonathon sat at the bar with a smirk on his face. I smiled a seductive smile, and went to get him. I grabbed his hand just as the song ended. Maybe if I acted seductive, he would let me stay longer. So that's what I did. When he got up, the song Blurred lines by Robin Thickie came on. I danced the same as I did last time, and it worked. We ended up staying for 7 more songs. We danced to Macarena, Mambo no.5, Sexy back, Crazy in love, Dj got us falling in love, Stopma, and Black sheep. So you could say I was successful.

I was really, really drunk now and I was starting to get dizzy. Then I felt like I was gonna pass out I felt the world spin and me drop on the floor.

**Haha I dropped a cliffy ;]. Next I am probs gonna do some suprises so please review. Thanks for reading. ;]- write and read forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am gonna hit you with another chapter because I had nothing else to do. I would like to give a shout out to Jenfalls23 who is following me as an author, my story, and has made my story and me a favorite of hers. I really would give you a round of applause but this is a computer and stuff so yeah thanks, so last chapter was like amazingly short and I hate making short chapters because me myself hate reading short chapters. So I realized that I never give credit to Cassandra Clare and I should so sadly I do not own the mortal Instruments or Jonathon and Helen and Jules and valentine and all the others that I put in this story that are from the books. Also one last thing, review and tell me if I should make a fanfic story for Divergent or for beautiful creatures cuz I love those books too. Now here's the story ;]- write and read forever**

Chapter 3 Dealing with the madness

Jonathon's POV

How did I end up with this girl in my arms? I thought as I carried her to my house. My father was going to be so pissed, but he could deal with it. When I arrived at our home, well really you couldn't say it was a home since my mom and my sister left. But I better not think of them. I turned right and kept walking straight. Woah, Sapphire was really pretty in the moonlight. Maybe even prettier than my sister Clary, which was really pretty. Urr here I was thinking of Clarissa again, and that bitch of a mother. They say that mothers have the keys to our souls, but mine threw mine away before she even opened me to see what was inside. I should hate my sister, for taking my mother away, for making my mother think I was a demon for all the pain she has caused me, but for some reason I loved my sister. She didn't ask to be born in all of this, but then again nether did I. God I was just a 18 year old boy, my life shouldn't be this complicated. But for some reason I had a feeling it was about to get way harder. Sapphire stirred in my arms, god she was so freaking beautiful. She was the total opposite of me, she had ink black hair and I had snow white hair, she had mysterious violet dagger eyes and I had big wide eyes. The only thing we had in common was we were both pale.

I was scared, scared that I was falling. Falling into the spell of love, which I didn't want to fall into. I looked down at her gorgeous sleeping face one last time before turning on my street. When I got home I called for my father, and found him in his study.

"Jonathon who is the girl" said my father pointing at Sapphire.

"This is Sapphire Blackthorn, her mother's maiden name was Shieldbrave"

My father looked at me sternly. I knew he wouldn't beat me in front of Sapphire, but I sure as hell knew he would be getting out the belt when she left. I gave him a apologetic look as I started up the stairs. I put her in a guest bed and left a note telling her where she was and what happened. Then I headed to my room.

I walked into my room, which was super plain. The walls were a blood deep red, the bed was a wooden 4 post bed and I had a wooden dresser. The only thing that singled my room out was that it had 4 pictures in it. One of me when I was 8 and I looked happy in it, one of me and my father, one of me and my mother and father and one of me and my sister. I had only met Clarissa once when my father had took me. She was 3 years old and I was 7 years old. She had huge emerald green eyes and fiery curly red hair. She looked exactly like Jocelyn. I looked like my father only my dad didn't have coal black eyes. I only had stone black eyes because of what my mother did to me. She tried to kill me numerous times, once she put bleach into my drink. Me and my father think that's what made my eyes black, but we aren't for sure. So I climbed in my bed and shut off the lights not knowing that all I would be dreaming of was a certain pale, violet eyed girl.

Helen's POV

I had told Aline had come over because I needed her. I really wanted her to meet my newest cousin Sapphire. I heard the doorbell ring and I saw Aline standing there. I walked over and grabbed her hand. We both started giggling as we ran to my room. My room was hot pink and had a canopy with a hot pink feathery cover. My dresser is a light pink, and I have a vanity that is auqa. My room was messy and scattered with pictures of me and Aline. Oh how I loved her. More than I had ever in my life loved anyone else. So as Aline and I stopped giggling. I started our conversation.

"So I called you over because I wanted you to meet my new cousin, she's in her room, her name Is Sapphire and her dad just dropped her off, we don't know what happened to her mom or why she's here and she wouldn't tell us."

"Wow can I meet her"

"Yeah that's why I called you over I wanted you to meet her and tell me what you think of her."

So we both nodded and went off to Sapphire's room. When we got there it looked as if she had never been here at all. It was still the same color and there was not a thing out of place. The only thing that was different was that there were all kinds of pictures of my aunt Veronica. (**Veronica is Sapphire's mom)**I had never noticed how much Sapphire looked like her mom. They had the same black hair only Aunt Veronica's hair was really curly and Sapphire's is wavy. They had the same violet eyes, and the same pale skin. They were even built the same way. I gasp dropped the picture and it shattered into a million little pieces. Aline was startled as I stood there with my hand covering over my mouth.

"What's wrong Helen you scared the hell out of me."

"They look so similar, it's almost scary."

That's when I saw a hand written note that was labeled "To my baby girl" in cursive. I carefully picked up the faded little note. I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes as me and Aline read.

"To my baby girl,

If your reading this they allowed you to get it. Well my little Sapphire, I miss you more day by day. It's really hard to be here and not with you and your daddy. I wish I could be there for you, I know recently you have been sad, and I know you just want me to be home. But daddy did the right thing by putting me here. There are people here to take care of me and help me not to scare you anymore. Soon I will be out to see you and we can go shopping and spend some time together as a family. But if I become scary again I will not let you get scared for me. I will end all of it. I probably will not get to see you again. Who am I kidding? I will not see you again. Because I am telling you lies by telling you I will get out and we can go shopping. But I am not lying about how much I love you.

I love my little girl

Goodbye sweetheart and until we meet again

Mommy xoxoxox

Oh my god Aline. That was so sad. I was crying now, and so was Aline. I dropped the letter down and looked around for Sapphire, but I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere then I saw another not but it had my name on it. So I read it,

Hey Helen, I went to take a walk, so yeah don't worry

Love, Sapphire

Xoxoxoxox

I looked at Aline and we went downstairs. We were gonna wait on her.

**So longer chapter eh. ;] next one will be up tomorrow commen t and tell me if you liked Helen and Jonathon's POV. Thanks- write and read forever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back! So I had a review that asked why I called the last chapter "first kiss" well I called it that because I thought that I was gonna have Jonathon and Sapphire kiss but maybe not, so how did you guys like how I put different peoples POV in? Should I do that again or not? Review you answer oh and thanks to all who reviewed. So here we go- write and read forever.**

Chapter 5 the hell with the Blackthorns

Sapphire's POV

Where am I? I wondered as I woke up in a strange bedroom. It looked like somewhere a vampire would live. The walls were painted a deep shade of violet, and the beds sheets were black as of everything in the room. I looked around, still wondering where I was. Then I saw a piece of paper sitting there, and it was addressed to me. I opened it and this is what it said,

Dearest Sapphire,

Hello, you are probably wondering where you are and what happened last night. Well you went to the pandemonium and you got really drunk and we started dancing and then you passed out so I took you home. So that's what happened and you are at my house. You can come downstairs when you get this.

Thanks, Jonathon Morganstern

Then I remembered who Jonathon was, I mean how could I forget that beautiful, and mysterious man like him? I grabbed my shoes and walked on downstairs.

I saw Jonathon sitting at the table, he was sitting there sipping on coffee and looking on his phone. When he looked up and saw me and he just smiled.

"So how's your hangover?" asked Jonathon

I had just brushed off the pain in my head until now.

"Well it really could be better, I guess I shouldn't have drank so much since that was my first time" I replied holding my head. Jonathon chuckled and passed me the Advil. I took 2 and sat down, already starting to feel better.

At first I thought it was awkward just sitting in silence at the table, but then I found it comforting because I could actually think. As I sat there I thought about my momma, and how she would have been mad that I drank that much, but then again she was crazy so she wouldn't have thought about it. Then I thought about my father, and how he would react. He wouldn't say anything because he wouldn't have paid attention for that long. Then I thought about what my old best friend would say, his name was Jace, Jace Herondale. He was a golden boy, he had gold longer hair, gold skin and gold eyes. Every girl at school loved him, except me. He was like a brother to me, so it would have been weird if we dated.

So anyway, Jace probably would have made a sarcastic comment about my hangover and would have gotten drunk with me. My other best friend, Maia Roberts. She had frizzy brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She would probably tell me to stop and go home, then she and Jace would get into a fight and she would call Jordan her boyfriend, to pick me and her up.

AS I was deep in thought, Jonathon was asking me something. I suddenly was pulled out of my dream world when Jonathon tapped on my shoulder.

"Hello, Sapphire? Are you in there? Anywhere, anywhere at all? "

I looked up to see Jonathon looking at me strangely. I smiled and he looked relived that I heard him.

"So do you wanna get something to eat, because I know when you're on a hangover you may want to eat greasy food." he asked me

"Sure, lets go." I said as I grabbed my sweat jacket as we left.

When we got to Taki's, we were seated fast. I got the blueberry pancakes and a coffee. Jonathon got bacon and coffee. "why are you just eating bacon?"

"I already had breakfast"

"Oh" I replied

So we continued to eat until we were full, the Jonathon went to take me home.

When we got to my house, I could already tell The Blackthorns were pissed. How could I tell you ask, well for 1 thing Helen and Aline were standing in the driveway giving me and Jonathon the death eye. Aline's medium black hair was blowing in the wind, and Helen's super short blonde hair was sort of blowing. They both had their arms crossed and Helen was holding something. It was small and white. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh shit" I muttered

Jonathon looked at me. "What's wrong Sapphire?"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Then I heard Helen yell.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Just as I thought Helen was already to her maximum, Jonathon stepped out of the car. Helen's face lit up like fireworks.

"Get the hell out of here! What the hell Jonathon Morganstern! Leave now before I get my mom here!"

Jonathon looked at her and rolled his eyes. Then I spoke up

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

When I realized I said boyfriend I knew I was screwed. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Jonathon was smiling, and Helen and Aline were shocked. I knew I was blushing.

"Jonathon you should leave now." I said and he started to get in his car. I walked over to him. "So I'm your boyfriend now" he smiled. I blushed and replied "Yeah I guess so is that okay?" "Hell yeah" Then he gave me his number. "Call tomorrow and we can go get something to eat k" then he full-fledged kissed me. He grabbed my head in his hands and kissed me. I closed my eyes like I saw the girls do in those corny romance movies. Then he picked my up while his lips were still on his. I ended up between him and the door of his car. Then I heard the door open and I knew Helen was coming. So I let go and pushed him away. He smiled at me and I smiled back and told him I would see him tomorrow.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and to my room. I slammed my door and leaned against it. I had never kissed anyone before. It was amazing, and beautiful. Then I looked on my bed and saw all the pictures of my mom. I then felt tears water in my eyes. Gosh mom why did you have to ruin the mood? I walked over to them and looked all over. I had then noticed that the letter was gone that my mom wrote me when she was in the mental hospital. It also looked like someone had torn through here. I felt glass underneath my shoes and saw a picture of my mom. It was broken, and the letter was gone. There was only one explanation. Helen and Aline had gone through my room. Then I realized that the white thing that Helen was holding was the letter. Oh how I was gonna kill those too.

**So what did you think? Tomorrow I will update, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Happy fathers day! – write and read forever;] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, so I promised that I would upload a new chapter today, and I am! ;] Happy father's day too. So I have been sad for the past couple days because of personal problems, and everytime I get a review I just cheer up so thank you all for your awesome reviews. I would like to thank the person that said "THIS STORY IS AMAZING" I was crying at the time and my phone beeped and it said that that person had review that and I started smiling. So thanks you. Here we go – write and read forever.**

Chapter 5- a sister a friend and a cup of coffee.

Sapphire's POV

I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I was gonna kill them, and they were gonna pay. When I got downstairs, I saw aunt Agnus cooking lunch. But there was no sight of Helen or Aline.

"Hey aunt Agnus where are Helen and Aline at?"

"Oh sweetheart they just left to go get some coffee."

I gritted my teeth. They knew they were gonna get in trouble when I found out, so they left. Then I knew what I was gonna do. I went upstairs and got changed into a pair of jeans and a v neck white tee shirt that said "I heart Idaho" on the front. I pulled my long, wavy black hair into a ponytail and put on some combat boots. I slapped some lip gloss on and mascara. I grabbed my black leather back pack purse, my sweat jacket and my IPhone and left.

I started walking, and then I called Jonathon. He picked up fast, and told me to meet him at Taki's. When I got there he was already seated and had ordered a cup of coffee. I slid into the seat a crossed from him, and ordered a cup of coffee. When he saw me he smiled, then I smiled. Today he looked hot; he had his hair messy, a black sweater and some jeans. The waitress came back to get orders. I ordered a blueberry bagel. Jonathon ordered some eggs.

"So I take it you like blueberries since you ordered the blueberry pancakes last time."

How did he remember that?

"Yeah I really like blueberries and how did you remember that?"

"It's really not that hard to forget, and all I had was bacon so when I finished I just watched you eat, because you're a slow eater."

"Really is that so, well you Jonathon Morganstern are a fast eater."

"No your just trying to make yourself look like you're not the only one with food problems."

'Yeah that's not the only problem I have" I muttered

Jonathon just stared at me, he looked like he was about to say something, but the waitress cut him off. When she went to set down the plate, she showed way to much cleavlege. Just before she left she winked at Jonathon. I looked at her name tag. Her name was Keliee, I was so going to tell her manger. We ate and Jonathon paid, like a true gentleman. Then we left, he had walked to Taki's so we were walking together.

Just as we were walking I saw 2 people sitting on a bench and laughing. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had bright red hair, and emerald green eyes. She was really short, and I know I was short but I was a lot taller than her. The boy looked familiar to me, and I didn't know how. I pointed at them

"Hey Jonathon, I think I know that boy."

He looked at where I was pointing, his black eyes scanning them. Then his eyes stopped on the girl, and his face turned pale. I looked over at him, worried.

"Jonathon, are you okay?"

His grip tightened on my hand.

"I, I know the girl." Jonathon sputtered out.

I was shocked, how was it possible that I thought I knew the boy and he knew the girl. So I scanned the boy more, and figured out who it was. I only knew one boy who had gold hair, gold skin and gold eyes. That boy was Jace Herondale.

I tugged on Jonathon's hand and we walked over to them. Once we got to them, I really didn't know what to say. The last time I saw Jace was when I was 16, and he told me that he was moving to New York. We didn't even exchange phone numbers because I was so mad at him for leaving. I had always regretted doing that. So now here he was, with what I am guessing is his girlfriend, and me with my boyfriend. When we got to them, Jonathon had turned into what looked like a vampire. He was so white; you would think he was a ghost. I had to break the ice, because at the moment Jace and the red head didn't see us.

"Jace? Jace Herondale?" I shouted

Jace looked up at me with a questioning look. Oh god he didn't remember me did he? Then he studied me more and a look of recognition went to his started smiling brightly and got up, pulling the girl with him.

"Oh my god, Sapphire"

Then he pulled me into a huge hug that I missed so much. He let me go, and starting asking questions.

"Oh my god Sapphire I never thought I would see you again? How are you? How's your mom and dad?"

How was I supposed to tell him about my mom's death? So I just blurted it out.

"My mom went crazy and committed suicide and my dad abandoned me with my aunt and uncle."

Jace's face changed from happiness to pure sadness.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Sapphire."

"I know, and thank you."

Then Jace changed the subject.

"So this is my girlfriend Clary Fray, Clary this is Sapphire Blackthorn she is a really old friend of mine"

Clary smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh Jace this is Jonathon Morganstern, he is my boyfriend, Jon this is Jace Herondale."

Then Clary's face lit up. She looked at Jonathon with a fearfull face.

"J-Jonathon M-Morganstern?"

Jonathon looked at Clary

"Clarissa, didn't think I would see you around"

Me and Jace glanced at each other, did he just say Clarissa?

"Sapphire, this is my sister Clarissa, my mother abandoned me and my father before she was born. I haven't seen her since I was 7."

Jace stared at Clary and I stared at Jonathon. Oh my god that was why he was so pale, poor Jonathon I thought. Jace was giving Clary looks of anger and I knew me and Jonathon had to leave.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, and meeting you Clary but I think it's time to leave. I guess I will see you around."

"Yeah it was see you around, Bye Sapphire." Then we left.

We walked in silence all the way to my house. When we got there, I kissed Jonathon and told him I would call him later. He left and I went to my room. I marched up to my room and shut the door. What an awkward encounter. Then I thought about Helen and Aline, Damn it I forgot to get them. Well whatever, I was gonna take a nap.

**So did you like my encounter with Clary and Jace? Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Wednesday. Please review thanks – write and read forever **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all im back! So while I was gone I got some reviews, I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! Warning this chapter is sad and fluffy, YOU HAVE BEEN WAREND So here's the story. ;] write and read forever**

Chapter 6 Mama's grave

Sapphire's POV

When I got up in the morning, my eyes were red and puffy from crying all night long. I missed my mommy so much. Yeah I just said mommy what's wrong with it, I mean she is my mommy. Why was I so sad? Today is my mother's burial. Yeah we never buried her until today. I knew I had to get up, and they funny thing was that Helen and her family didn't even know that today was her burial. I groaned more as I realized I had to see my dad again today. I really didn't like him anymore, he just mad me mad everytime I saw him. The quicker I got up, the quicker I got to leave. So I got up and brushed my hair, I decided to leave it alone and put it down. God I didn't know that my hair was down to my butt. I looked through my closet and found a black long sweater, and some black tights the end of the tights had black lace. I put on a pair of black flats with bows on the top.

I did my makeup, which was the Smokey eye effect and mascara and my red lips didn't need added. I smiled to myself, I looked good. I grabbed a black clutch and left to go downstairs. When I got there Helen and Aline were having breakfast. When they saw me, they burst into laughter.

"Did you become gothic overnight or what?" asked Helen

Aline laughed, but me I tried to hold back tears.

"No actually since you when through my stuff, which I need the letter back and I am going to my mom burial." I replied with a sharp tongue.

They both just stared at me with sad, apologetic eyes. Then I left, just like that.

I drove up and went to the place where my momma's new home would be at. They were lowering her into the ground, and there were people crying everywhere. I caught eyes with my dad, and he even had tears stains. All this crying was making me sick to my stomach. I could see my grandma, and she was weeping very sadly. Finally it was over, and everyone had left. I walked over to get a closer view, and saw her tombstone. At the very end it said "young mother and wife" God yes she was young, and crazy.

I sat down in front of her stone. Finally I started crying, and once I started I couldn't stop, after I started to stow down I texted Jonathon, telling him to meet me at the grave yard.

In a couple minutes I heard the crunch of leaves and saw Jonathon standing there he walked over and looked at the grave. After reading the headstone he sat down and pulled me into his arms. I cried and cried until I fell asleep. Dreams had caught me into their webs, and I wasn't coming out anytime soon.

**So how did you like it? Review please. ;] – write and read forever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody.:] how are you all today? Well I was gonna hit you with another chapter. Also does anyone have a tumbl cuz I do. My username is booksmusicdivergence yep I still had a obsession with divergence when I made my account. So here we go.;] – write and read forever**

Chapter 7- our trip to Starbucks

Sapphire's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. The walls were blood red, and there were only 4 pictures on the walls. The all had Jonathon in them. I rolled over to my right and saw the prettiest view ever. There was a sleeping Jonathon, his white hair was gleaming and his mouth was slightly open. He didn't have on shirt ether, which was new to me. I just sat there, staring at my beautiful snow angel. I looked down at what I was wearing, which wasn't much at all. All I had on was one of Jonathon's tee shirts, and underwear and a bra. I blushed slightly, but it was no big deal. I felt a hand brush a crossed my arm, and it scared me so I squeaked alittle. Jonathon opened his eyes and just stared at me. Then he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back, but then stopped myself. I got up outta bed and grabbed my pants and flats. Jonathon smiled and got outta bed too. He grabbed by my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled, he was always so sweet to me even though I was a bitch.

I put on my pants and we went downstairs. Once we got there, Jonathon asked if I wanted to go to Taki's.

"Hey you wanna go to Taki's?"

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

"No why?"

"Cuz everytime I come over, we always go to Taki's"

"We don't have to go to Taki's."

"K cool we can go to Starbucks" I told him as I started walking out the door.

When we got in, Jonathon took 20 mins to order a freaking coffee. I ordered the blueberry latte. Jonathon smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue at him. Finally he ordered the double chocolaty chip, which was coffee free.

"Why did you order the coffee free?"

"I don't like the taste of Starbucks coffee and I like chocolate so yeah and why did you order the blueberry?"

"Because I like the taste of blueberry's as a matter of fact" I stated.

He laughed and we just talked.

"Hey Jonathon, so tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something?"

"Like to Taki's?" he asked

"No like O Charlie's or something"

"What for?"

"My birthday's tomorrow."

He looked shocked. Then he took a big slurp of his drink and got up to throw it away. He came back and grabbed my hand. Then he got down on one knee,

"Miss Sapphire Blackthorn, will you do the privilege of going on a date to a fancy restaurant with me?"

"Yes, Yes I will!" I laughed

He took my hand and we ran out of the coffee shop and went to my house and dropped me off at the door but before he told me he would pick me up at 8pm and to be ready. The he kissed me and left. I walked in and saw my aunt Agnus sitting there at the table. A crossed from her sat one person I didn't really want to see.

My dad.

**So how did you like that chapter? Next will be up tomorrow or Saturday. See ya later. Review please. –write and read forever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya everyone that follows me or just started reading my story. I know that I haven't updated in a while. I feel really bad for doing that to you guys. So here's another chapter. Oh and I have something cool. I found a song that goes along with this chapter. Its kinda an old song but it's really good. Also another song I really love for this chapter is **

**Skyfall- Adele **

**The only exception- Paramore**

**So here we go;]**

Chapter 8 The only exception

Sapphire's POV

My dad? What how, why why now? He was sitting there with a smile on his face, like he did the right thing by sending me to live with these people. I make my presence an announcement by slamming my purse on the table and slamming the door. Aunt Agnus smiles lightly at me, but I don't return it.

"Sapphire, come here and see your me, we haven't seen each other in a while." Says my father standing up to give me a hug. Then he asked aunt Agnus to give us a minute and she quietly exits the kitchen.

"Maybe because you dropped me off here and left, Matthew." I say in a spiteful voice. I watch as my father shutters when I say his real name. then his face gets dark and angry.

"Well I only came here to say that I wasn't coming back here to get you. Also here" he tosses me a neatly wrapped tiny box. Then he gets up and leaves, just like that. i watch him leave, then I run to my room.

Once I get there I open the box carefully. Inside there is a note folded into a super small square. I opened it and read it carefully,

My dearest,

So you have just turned 18 haven't you? Well in this box holds my only wish for you my young adult daughter, that you may never forget where you have come. That you may never forget us, the Sheldbraves. We are the fighters, the warriors of our nation. We have fought for over a hundred centuries, and we will never stop protecting the world from vampires. Vampires are energy sucking monsters who spend their time trying to harm others by taking their enthusiasm out of life. Our job is to ether take our lives in turn of saving another's or we keep a person away from that vampire. So here I present you with this ring, it should be worn everyday. It shows vampires who you are. I know that I will die on my journey, and I only hope that you will not. I love you and wish you luck. We will be with you when you call upon us.

Love and hope,

Veronica Sheldbrave

I was shocked, but I knew that I had to be brave and face this task. My mother died trying to protect me, and the worst part was that she was trying to protect me from my father. She died a hero, and with that I will always be amazed. So I put the not down and picked up the ring. It had swords and shelds all over it. Engraved in the middle was the letters S.B.. Just to think that this ring had been in my family for centuries amazed me. I slid it onto my ring finger and felt electricity buzz into my skin. I gasp in surprise, I loved the feeling. I took the letter and tucked it away into the box and put the box under my bed. Then I silently walked downstairs and shut off the light.

Later that night I went upstairs and shut and locked the door. I headed over to my drawer trying to look for something to wear for tonight. I was looking when finally I found the perfect black dress. It was a simple black dress with spaghetti straps, the only thing out of place was that it was that it dropped in the back. The front was short. So I stripped off my clothes and put it on. It looked pretty, but formal. I liked it. I walked over to my shoe closet and found a pair of shiny black heels. The toe on them was rounded and the heel was high enough were I wouldn't have to worry about tripping. Next I did my makeup which I put on some mascara, deep brown eyeshadow and some ruby red lipstick. I did my hair up in a bun, but I left out a piece of hair on either side and curled those pieces of hair.

I heard the doorbell ring and grabbed shiny black clutch. I walked downstairs and saw Jonathon standing there in a black suit. His white hair stuck out like snow against the pitch black suit. I walked down the stairs slowly. When I reached the bottom, Jonathon bowed and kissed my hand. I blushed as he whisped "shall we?" I smiled and he lead me out the door. Leaving that house I knew one thing,

He was the only exception.

**I know that I haven't updated in like forever, I missed you all so much:] I just got caught up with math tutoring and I just kept putting it off. My friend and my cousin was about to kill me. since they like this story. Oh and I started reading Clockwork Angel. I really am a Wessa shipper. But I love Jem to death. I also ship Gophie {Gideon and Sophie} a lot. I can't wait for CITY OF HEAVENILY FIRE! i really hope that Malec get back together. There will be angus in the next chapter. Review if you ship Japphire [ Sapphire and Jonathon] so yeah bye guys ;]- write and read forever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all of my amazing followers of this story! So I only got 1 review last chapter. WHAT? I really enjoy hearing what you all have to say, and it saddens me to know you guys didn't wanna review. But I love you all so much that I am gonna give you all another chapter. Maybe I could get some more reviews? Oh and I am thinking about starting a story under Harry Potter. I didn't read the books [I know I am such a mud blood] but I did really enjoy the movies. I did try to read the books but I think I was too young and I really didn't understand what was happing. But I really like Beatrix Lestange. I love how she is just so flipping crazy! But I might do something on her and Voldemort {or he who shall not be named} ;] but yeah you guys aren't here to read Harry Potter, you are here to Read TMI! So that's how I am gonna start. Ohh one more thing, I BOUGHT TWO TMI TEES AT HOT TOPIC! I like the one that says "Mundane" on it so I bought it and I bought a black one that has them walking all badass like. I really wanted other things and my bday is in September so im gonna buy some stuff then, like Mongenstern ring, My mom wants to get me Izzy's serpent bracelet. My mom is frecking awesome. She got me a snake ring, from old navy that looks surprisingly like something Izzy would wear. I suggest listening to the song "Starlight" by Taylor Swift on this chapter. Yeah here we go- write and read forever.**

Chapter 9- I think I need to tell you a story

Sapphire's POV

We came upon big building called "the 9's" and we walked in. Inside looked like a church, the woodwork was stunning. The waiter sat us down a small booth in the back. I put my hands on the table and the Sheldbrave ring glistened like the water on the moonlight. I gasp because when it glistened it thumped like a beating heart, like it was buzzing alive with energy. I was starting to flip out, the beating was getting out of control. Finally I got up and ran, I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave. It was like something inside of me was screaming, but all I could do was listen. I heard Jonathon yelling my name, but I kept my eyes focused on getting out of there.

Jonathon's POV

Something was wrong with Sapphire, like really wrong. She kept sitting there silent, focusing on something. I couldn't tell what it was, but she seemed as if she was scared of it. Then she got up and just started running. I ran up as fast as I could after her, yelling her name as I went. All I could think of was how much I loved her and didn't want to lose her. What if I lost her already? No I would not lose her. I chased her until we came upon a big tree in the park. Then she slumped down to her knees in front of the big tree. I slowly walked over to her, not knowing what was going on. I sat down next to her and watched as she took out her bun so that her hair slowly fell down her back. Then she looked in her purse and grabbed a tissue, and started to rub off the lipstick. After she was done she threw the tissue back in her purse and started staring at the tree.

After a couple of minutes, she started sobbing. I looked over and saw her mascara staining her cheeks, and pouring like a river down her face. All I could think to do was to grab her close to me. I felt her clutch my shirt and sob into it. I just held her closer. She usually would fall asleep but it was different this time. She sat straight up and looked at me. "Hey are you okay?"

"I think it's time to tell you a story" she whispered.

"About what?" I asked.

"About me, and my life." She replied softly

I motioned for her to go on, so she did.

"I didn't have the normal girly childhood, my mother and father didn't get along. Because my mother was different from other mothers, she believed that my father was cursed, and that if she didn't leave and take me that we would all die a cursed death. My father thought she was crazy, but he blamed it on her pregnancy. She was pregnant with my baby brother, and she said she was gonna leave my dad and leave me with him. I was angry, why couldn't I go. One day my father saw my mom packing and he got mad, so after a heated yelling battle, my mom grabbed her suitcase and started walking downstairs where the door was. My dad got so angry he pushed her down the stairs. She fell onto the tile floor flat onto her stomach. I remember hearing something and running from my room to see my mom bloody and lying on the floor. My dad called 911 and my mom was carried away. After he talked to the police he came up to me and asked me if I wanted him to go to jail I was only 5 so I said no and he told me to keep my mouth shut about him pushing mom. So I did, and when we went to the hospital where mom was, they had said that the baby was killed instantly when my mom hit the floor. My dad acted all pained and sad when the press came, he put on a sorrow and sadness, but when he was alone he had a different face. When my mom got out of the hospital she was heartbroken and I think she had some issues. She never talked she just stood in front of the window all day stroking her hair. My dad then called the mental facility and had them take her because he got sick of her, and he told the public that he needed to for the stake of our lives. He acted like she threated us as a danger. I used to lock myself in my room. My dad would come in and if I didn't act a certain way to the press, he would threaten to put me where my mom was. So I grew up and the press had other stories to attend, they left us alone. My mother used to write me letters and things. But a couple months ago I got a letter saying that she was gonna end it all soon. I didn't know what she meant by that, so I lived my life a normal. She usually wrote me every month and the letters stopped after that day. Then we got a call saying that they had found her hanging dead. My father sent me to live with Helen that night. I was so shook up that when everyone was asleep I went to walk and I came upon the Pandemonium. Then I met you."

I was taken back by her story, I mean what a horrible dad. Her life made mine look less complicated. I knew that I needed to tell her my story.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Yeah"

"I need to tell you my life story"

**Oh, cliffy.;] what happened to Jonathon that made him the way he is? Review your thoughts on Sapphire's story, Sapphire's dad and Sapphire's Mom**

**Is Sapphire's mom really crazy, or did Sapphire's dad make her crazy? **

**Read and review- write and read forever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been on for a while;[ but here's a new chapter! Oh and please go and read my new story. It's called Another Chance! Alrighty then, let's get to it.- write and read forever**

Chapter 10- Jonathon's Story

Sapphire's POV

I sat there intently, waiting for Jonathon to start his story. I can't believe I just told him my life story. I was shaking inside of me. But I really wanted to know what his life was about.

Then he started

"I was never normal child ether; to be honest I really didn't have a childhood. Before I was born my mother poised me. She would drink bleach and chemicals while she was still pregnant with me. She was totally convinced I was a demon. So she thought that if she drank things like that it would get rid of the demon in me and since bleach bleaches things, it would bleach the demon out of me and turn me into a holy child. It didn't just make me sick, it made her sick too. But she was convinced she was doing something right by doing it. When I was born I died for 15 minutes. They told my mother it was because of the bleach, and it was. But I came back to life almost, and I was cursed. Instead of my bright green eyes, I got black ones. I used to be kinda tan, I got pale and scary.

My mother was scared of me; she told me I had no soul. She made me drink holy water every day. Then when I turned 2 my mother got pregnant again, but this time she left. I was left with my dad, and I was scared.

My dad beat me, with anything he could find. I was the reason she left. Then she had Clary, and we went to visit her. I only have one picture of me and Clary. My mother seemed to have chilled out when we went. My father begged her to come home, but she refused. After that beatings got harder, and I was hardly alive. One day I just got so done with it that I left. That's the day I met you. He still beats me but I can take it knowing that I have you and you aren't being hurt."

When he finished I was in tears, just thinking about him getting hurt killed me inside. I wrapped my arms around him, I didn't want him to go home ever again now that I know what happens. When he started to get up I grabbed his arm, hoping he wouldn't leave. He looked down at me and smiled at me. he pulled us up and we started walking to the car.

When we got there we got in the car and he took me his to his house. When we got there we went to his room. I felt as if tonight was special.

**So it took a really long time for me to update but oh well. – write and read forever**


End file.
